Not Today
by RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: This is why stupid, hot people shouldn't drink on a weekday. Short drabble AtemxTea Rated for implied use of alcohol.


**Razz: WWOOOOWWW, I am soooo sorry for the long, belated, update. Again. Anyway, life got in the way. Again.** **So, while I'm waiting for class to start, I decided to write something. Just a drabble. I want to brush up and finish writing Painting Your Heart. Believe me, I won't die happy unless I finish that story. I think you would like it...I think...**

"The sun…it's too bright…"

"That's what you get for drinking, 'D-R-I-N-K-I-N-G,' alcohol last night." Tea didn't have time to be sympathetic to her boyfriend, she would rather tie her brown hair into a ponytail. She warned Atem about drinking with Joey and Tristan last night, reminding him that he had school in the morning. And the fact that he was drinking on a Wednesday night.

The tanned college student didn't want to agree with her. He knew that he was at fault but that didn't help his hangover as he was trying to eat his muffin at the coffee shop. He, with all his effort, looked at his smartphone to check the time. He had ten minutes before class would begin and he still wants to shove the muffin into his head. Anything to stop the throbbing.

"Seriously, who plays Duel Monsters while taking shots? You are better than that Atem!" Tea continued her lecture. In truth, she was pretty worried. His next class is his favorite history class. She remembered over the summer how he would always, ALWAYS, talked about it and was excited to finally work on his Major. It was adorable. He could have gone to Duel Academy and become a pro-duelist, he would one in a heartbeat, but Atem wanted to learn more about his heritage. Being a child of Egyptians, with direct lineage of the famous pharaohs and such, Atem wanted to explore the world of Egypt.

So far, it wasn't going very well. Atem loves hanging out with friends, he just doesn't know when enough is enough. Every weekend, he would hang out with his best buds Joey and Tristan and drown in liquor. Hot and cold. In shots or in mugs. Joey, being Joey, had a different image of living the college life. And it might eventually ruin Atem's.

Which worried Tea to know end. "Are you sure you don't need anything? I have some painkillers..."

Atem, while pinching the bridge of his nose, very hard, shook his head. "I'm…fine?"

"Atem..."

"Tea, please….I just…want to die…."

"Well, sorry, but you have no time for that. You have class very soon. And isn't your class across the campus? The professor might mark you for being late…." Tea said, her voice and eyes filled with worry. Okay, maybe she could worry. A little.

"Arrggghhh….." Why did he drank that green shots, mentally complained Atem. He knew he shouldn't have gone with Joey. He knew, he knew. But his body decided to have some shots poured into his system anyway. To be honest, he was hoping for Tea to stop him. It was kind of a reason for Atem to push Tea into living with him. He needed someone to be his conscience, since clearly his wasn't working. He loves Tea with all of his heart and he hates it when she worries about him because of he was stupid. _Really stupid._

Seriously, who drinks on a Wednesday?

Tea moved back and forth in her seat, pondering if she should order her boyfriend to move his ass or to calmly walk him to class. At least the professor was, kinda, lenient to students who are late to class. But if they are really late or who don't show up at all…

"Screw it, I'm going home…." Atem staggered as he tries to push himself off his seat. He can't do it. The throbbing stabs in his mind, and maybe his stomach, aren't helping him. The thought of having to sit through the lecture for an hour and fifteen minutes makes him wish he was born in Ancient Egypt. At least he could use the excuse of being dead.

Tea immediately grabbed his arm. Atem was clearly not well enough to walk by himself. "Wait for me," she commanded. She quickly gathered her things and walked over to Atem. It hurts her to see her awesome boyfriend, for the past few years in fact, losing himself because of a bad headache. She intertwine her fingers with his. She can't stop worrying about him, even if he was stupid, sometimes.

Although, it was, kinda, adorable seeing the best player in the world of Duel Monsters skipping classes because he drank too much. On a Wednesday night no less.

"I'll walk you home. Can't have campus security writing you up because you threw up in front of the library." Tea chimed as she helped her slow moving boyfriend walk back to their apartment.

Atem shuttered as he imagine his losing battle with his body, "Please…..don't…"

Tea giggled, "That's what you get for being stupid."

Atem managed a smirk, "I love you too…."

**Razz: Those in college/university, you now about this too? Right? I hear it every day. By the way, Joey never made it to class either. He's still sleeping in his bathtub, in boxers, with Red Eyes in hand. You don't want to know...**


End file.
